1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three dimensional medical models and methods related thereto, and more particularly relates to three dimensional eye models and methods related thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior three dimensional eye models have existed, and have generally modeled a healthy eye. The use of such models of healthy eyes have been useful as teaching aids and in demonstrating normal anatomy and physiology. Such models however have led to confusion and difficulty in permitting physicians and more specifically eye doctors and eye surgeons to explain various pathological states and surgical procedures for patients, patients' families and medical students. For example, prior eye models have not been useful in selectively showing some specific tissue of the eye which is commonly afflicted by infections, irritations and other pathology or disease process. Prior eye models have failed to show common conjunctival afflictions such as conjunctival hemorrhage, abrasion, laceration, pinguecula and allergic, mechanical or infectious conjunctivitis. Also prior models have not shown a distinct and realistic vitreous fluid, representing the vitreous humor of the human eye, and therefore not representing cellular debris in the vitreous, "vitreous floaters." Prior models have not been useful in showing corneal pathology, such as corneal abrasions, corneal ulcers, corneal lacerations, and pterygium. Other anomalies of the cornea such as neovascularization, hemorrhages and clear corneal incision for cataract/lens implant surgery have not been demonstrated before. Specific and detailed retinal conditions, and retinal disease will be displayed in this improved model, whereas prior models have failed to detail such important situations such as retinal detachments and retinal breaks, like retinal tears and retinal holes. Also, no prior art exists on eye models detailing the retinal conditions and diseases such as, choroidal nevi, lattice degeneration, choroidal melanoma, macular degeneration, and diabetic retinopathy. Prior models have never demonstrated the human eyelid in normal anatomical conditions or in pathologic states as well. Therefore, prior models have not been useful for exhibiting human eyelid anatomy or related eyelid disease states, for example eyelid disorders such as chalazion, dermatochalasis, hordeolum, ptosis and other eyelid abnormalities.
Consequently, there is a need and a desire to provide an eye model and related method for selectively modeling specific (realistic, distinct) anatomical features of the human eye as well as selectively demonstrating and illustrating various disease states. There is also a need to provide such selective and realistic models to enable health care providers and educators a means for teaching, demonstrating and otherwise communicating in a precise informative manner the conditions (disease states) to students, patients, family members of afflicted patients and health care providers.